La voix des Anges
by T0xicity
Summary: Hermione apprend l'existence de la sorcellerie qu'à 15ans. Harry et Ron ignore son existence. Alors que Voldemort est au pouvoir, son arrivée va tout chambouler.. Résumé pas top. Pardon


**La Voix Des Anges.**

**Disclamer:** Tout les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse J.K Rowling. Sauf ceux de mon imagination.

**Couples:** Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Ginny/Malefoy

**Auteur:** T0xicity

**Résumer:** Hermione découvrire le monde de ma sorcellerie qu'à ces 15 ans. Elle ne connait donc pas Harry et Ron qui eux sont les meilleurs amis du monde.  
Comment va se passer son entrée à Poudlard, la plus grande école de magie qui existe ..

_[ Je m'excuse pour les fautes .. _

Elle était comme à son habitude, assise dans sa chambre, entourer d'une dizaine de livres poussièreux qui parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Sa passer par l'histoire, le français, l'SVT, la biologie pour arriver à la philosophie moderne. Elle les feuilletés pages par pages en prenant soin de noter tout ce qui lui sembler important pour réussir ces examens de Noël afin d'entrer dans une fabuleuse école Moldus. C'était l'école** "Napoléon III"** la plus prestigieuse, réserver seulement aux plus riches gens et aux meilleurs élèves. Si elle entrer dans cette école, cela lui ouvrirait toutes les portes pour son avenir. Un bruit la fit sursauter, et le livre se referma d'un coup sous le saut de la jeune fille. Cette voix qu'elle entender elle la conaissait par coeur, comment pourrait-elle s'en lasser d'ailleurs. Chaques jours aux mêmes heure elle l'entendait. La voix de sa maman si douce et si remplis d'amour. Elle se leva, alla ranger tout ces livres dans son immense bibliothèque qui se situer bien en face de lit puis ouvrit la porte et commença à descendre les escaliers de sa somptueuse maison. C'était une très grande maison digne des plus riche gens. Les escaliers ainsi que leurs rembarde était ornée d'or et de motifs anciens. Des tableaux digne des plus grands peintre de l'époque, des vases en crystal et d'inonbrables pièces. La jeune fille arriva devant la cuisine et s'adossa sur le côté les bras croisées.

- M'man qu'est-ce qu'ont mange ce soir ? Demanda la jeune fille

- Bonne question, c'est ta soeur qui cuisine se soir. répondit machinalement la mère.

La tête de la fillette jaunit à l'idée que sa soeur s'occupe de la nourriture. Dès qu'elle essayer, ne serait-ce que pour lui faire plaisir, de manger un de ces repats, elle finissait systématiquement dans les toilettes en train de vomir tout sont intestinc tellement c'était infect. Mais ce qui la rassurer le plus, c'était que malgrès tout, sa mère non plus n'échapper pas à ce sort. La jeune fille était une jolie petite brunette de 1m7o, avec des formes attirantes que les filles envier et que les garçons admirer. Elle avait des yeux marront noisette ou dès qu'ont plonger son regard dans le sien on était envahit par une impression de bonheur, une bouche pulpeuse avec une légère touche de maquillage qui ne pouvait la rendre qu'encore plus belle. Bien qu'elle soit la fille la plus convoitée, elle n'avait jamais trouver le bonheur au près des garçons, pourtant Dieu sait qu'elle avait eu des conquêtes et sa famille avait arrêter de compter les garçons qu'elle leurs présenter qui était sois disant à chaque fois **"Son homme, le vrai, le bon"**. Malgrès ces airs de jeune fille fragile, elle cacher un caractère bien tremper, qui lui avait permis d'en remettre plus d'un à sa place. Hermione, oui car ces comme sa que ces parents l'avait nommer, et dès qu'elle demander pourquoi ce nom sa mère lui réponder simplement d'une voix douce et tendre " Tu le sais très bien ma chérie. Hermione était le nom de ma meilleure amie et je lui ai promis d'apeller ma fille comme elle si j'en avais une, un jour. ". Mione' était asser fière de porter ce nom, déjà parce qu'elle s'entender bien avec la meilleure amie de sa mère qui était aussi sa marraine, mais aussi parce que les garçons lui répeter souvent que ce nom les faisait frissoner et qu'il trouver que sa avait un petit côter malicieux et félin. Elle était du genre discrète et seul ces amis les plus proches conaissait vraiment sa vie. Pour tout les autres ce n'était qu'une jeune fille riche, entourer de l'amour de sa famille.Or la jeune brunette n'avait pas une vie aussi paisible que sa. Si sa famille était aussi riche, c'est parce qu'à la mort de sont père, il leur céda tout son héritage qui s'était averer être très haut. Elle ne voyait sa mère que très rarement qui se tuer au travaille pour que ces deux filles ne manque jamais de rien. Elle avait une des rares chance qui était qu'elle s'entender très bien avec sa grande soeur. Elles étaient comme meilleures amies. Malgrès leurs 5 ans de différence, Hermione ayant 15 ans et Saphia 2o ans, elles restaient inséparrable et passer le plus de temps ensemble, comme si leurs vies en dépender. Un bruit de voiture se fit entendre et Hermione se retourna instinctivement pour y découvrire sa soeur dans l'enbrasure de la porte avec un sachet de plat chinois, ce qui rassera un peu la jeune brune. Comme à chaque fois elle partie en courant en sautant au cou de sa soeur, sous le regard tendre de leur maman.

- J'ai ramener chinois. J'me suis dis que vous auriez peut-être pas envie de finir au toilette ce soir . Commenca Saphia sur un ton amuser.

- C'est gentil merci répondit sa maman en rigolant.

Le dîner se passa comme à son habitude, dans le calme, et les trois femmes se raconter leurs journées. Vers les 21h, Hermione déclara qu'il fallait qu'elle révise encore un peu, quand elle commenca à sortir de table. Elle monta lentement les escaliers puis entra dans sa chambre, se dirigea vers la bibliothèque puis mit quelques minutes avant de choisir un livre s'intitulant "Mille et une façon d'apprendre les théorèmes". Elle alla s'installer à sont bureau, sortie une feuille et un crayon et commenca ces notes. Après quelques heures de notation, de révision et de lecture, et après que sa mère et sa soeur soit venus lui dire bonsoir, elle referma sont livre d'un coup et alla le ranger puis ouvrit la fênetre et poser ces coudes sur les rebords et sa tête tenue par ces mains. Sont père lui manquer tant. Et elle voulait tant savoir cette chose qu'il avait à lui réveler. Le jour même de sa mort, il voulait l'emmener au restaurant pour lui avouer quelque chose.Ce jour là quand la sonette avait sonner elle avait tout d'abord penser que c'était sont père qui vener la chercher mais elle était tomber nez à nez avec la police venus leurs annoncer le décès. Sont père s'était tuer en voiture, du moins c'est ce que les légistes avaient déclarer, pourtant elle savait qu'ils cacher tous quelque chose. Sont père était un super conducteur, jamais il aurait pus se tuer en voiture, même si sa maman ne cesser de lui répéter que cela n'avait rien avoir avec le faite qu'il conduiser bien. En repensant à tout sa, une larme coula le long de sont visage d'ange, elle se redressa pour sortir une photo de sa poche. C'était la dernière photo qu'elle avait de sont paternel avec elle. Mione effaca sa larme d'un revers de main puis décida de descendre pour boir un coup, vue que la fatigue n'était pas décider à arriver. Elle ouvrit un des nombreux placard de la cuisine pour en sortir un verre bleu marine et se servit de l'eau du robinet, elle s'installa sur une chaise perdus dans ces penser. Sa mère ayant entendus sa fille descendre alla la rejoindre en s'asseyant en face d'elle. Hermione avait encore les yeux rouges et sa mère ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qu'il se passer quand elle remarqua la photo dans la main de sa fille. La jeune brunette entama la conversation, en voulant être certaine que sa mère serait honette avec elle.

- 'M'man, si je te pause une question, tu me promet de me dire la vérite ? Osa dire la jeune fille.

- Ma chérie, est-ce que je t'ai déjà mentis une fois ? Répondit sa mère

- Non .. Mione était devenus rouge d'avoir demander une chose pareil à sa mère, alors qu'elle savait qu'elle avait toujours était honette.

- Dit moi, ce qui peut te mettre dans un état pareil, c'est ton pè..

La mère d'Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que la jolie brune s'éffondra en larme. Elle alla se mettre sur les genoux de sa mère qui la serrer fort tout en la calinant et en lui murmurant des mots que seuls les mères savent dire. Des mots réconfortant, doux, remplis d'amour et de vériter, qui donne confiance. Mione était blottie dans les bras de sa mère, la tête dans le creux de sa nuque, tout en reniflant quelques fois et essayant tant bien que mal d'essuyer ces larmes qui tomber comme une fontaine sur sont visage. Puis elle s'écarta doucement pour tomber en face à face avec sa maman.

- M'man, c'était quoi ce secret .. Tu sais la surprise que p'pa voulait me faire avant de .. de ... avant de me quitter, de nous quitter articula difficilement la jeune adolescente.

- Bientôt ma chérie, tu le sauras très bientôt.

- Mais M'man pourquoi tu refuses de me le dire depuis tout ce temps ?! Tu m'as promis d'être honnette " Rétorqua Mione qui commencer à s'énerver.

- Oui je sais, et à ce que je sache je n'ai pas mentis. Je t'ai dis **"bientôt"** où est le mal. Tu sais ton père était quelqu'un de bien, un mari charmant et le meilleur des pères qui existait, cette 'surprise' il tenait à te l'annoncer lui même parce qu'il avait peur que tu le prenne mal si jamais quelqu'un d'autre te l'annoncer. Et si jamais il venait à lui arriver quelque chose avant de t'avoir tout avouer, il m'avait demander de faire certaines choses.

- M'man comment papa pouvait savoir qu'il allait lui arriva quelque chose s'énerva Hermione qui s'était lever d'un bond.

Sa maman était devenus génée, et Hermione l'avait bien remarquer. Sans un mot, sans un bruit, sa maman se leva et s'en alla, dans sa chambre. La brunette était rester bouche bée, elle n'avait même pas essayer de la rattraper car elle savait que sa n'aurait servit à rien. Quand sa mère avait quelque chose en tête personne ne pouvait lui faire avouer ces idées, même avec les meilleurs arguments qui existent ou les plus gros chantages qu'ont puisse inventer. La jeune moldus , d'ailleurs Hermione ne savait pas vraiment ce que ce mot signifier, elle avait entendus un jour sont père le prononcer, et depuis elle l'utiliser souvent, bouillonner de colère en elle, non pas parce que sa mère refuser de lui dire mais parce que ce secret c'était celui de sont père et tout le monde était au courant sauf elle, et pourtant c'était elle là plus concerner dans cette histoire, c'était elle qui aller peut-être s'énerver en l'apprenant. Elle prit violament le verre sans même y avoir bue une goutte et le mis dans le lavabo. Rengea la chaise en dessous de la magnifique table en verre, éteignit les lumières et commenca à monter les escaliers quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Intriguer par cette visite, Mione regarda leur que l'orloge indiquer, 00h00 le 1 aout. La jeune fille regarda une fois encore la porte sur laquelle quelqu'un vener de refrapper, puis s'avanca doucement vers l'entrée.

Elle était face à l'immense porte, quand elle ouvrit la porte. Ces yeux brûlé de peur, elle aurait eu envie de crier mais aucun mot ne lui échapper. Cette ombre si grande et si géante, elle voulus se retourner pour courire quand elle aperçut sa maman. La première question qu'elle se posa c'était **'Pourquoi sa mère n'accoure pas pour la sauver ?'** ou bien **'Pourquoi sa mère n'hurle pas'**. Hermione ne pouvait plus bouger elle entender des bruits lourds derrière elle. Quand elle voulut se retourner elle se hurta à un ventre énorme, elle s'écarta de quelque pas, pour laisser paraitre un homme géant, très gros et dont le visage était cacher par sa barbe. Cette personne ne lui sembler pas inconnut mais tellement iréel, cette personne elle l'avait déjà vue en photo avec sont père, elle en était sûre. Seulement elle penser que ce n'était qu'une statut, une personne de cette taille, sembler tellement magique, oui c'est ce mot magique. La jeune brune se recula jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de sa mère, qui la regarder attentivement. Les trois personnes se fixèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes quand l'inconnut entama la discution.

- Bonjour Hermione. Je suppose que tu ne me connais pas ou du moins que tes parents ne t'ont pas vraiment parler de moi

En guise de réponse il n'eu le droit qu'à un petit hochement de tête négatif de la part de la jeune fille qui ne savait quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Serait-ce sa, sa fameuse surprise, cette personne si imposante qui sembler tout connaitre d'elle, alors qu'elle ignorer tout de lui jusqu'à sont prénom. Elle prit sa mère par la main et commenca à se serrer doucement à elle pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était loins d'être rassurer. Sa mère en voyant sa fille prise de peur lui fit un doux baiser sur le front comme pour lui dire que tu aller bien et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Mione releva lentement la tête vers cet inconnut comme pour l'insiter à continuer à parler, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était un peu plus rassurer et qu'elle était prête à tout entendre.

- Je m'apelle Rubeus Hagrid. Gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard, et je suppose que tes parents ne t'on pas non plus parler de Poudlard n'est-ce pas ?

Et ce fut la même réponse que la précèdente. La mère d'Hermione proposa à l'inviter ainsi qu'à sa fille d'aller dans le salon pour mieux être installer. Elle alla refermer la porte à clé, et préparer du thé pour la compagnie. Rubeus c'était installer sur la canapé non sans trop de mal, tandis que Mione c'était installer en face de lui en tailleur sur le fauteille les bras croisée en le fixant droit dans les yeux comme si c'était un défis auquel il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde. Peu de personne savait l'intimider et même si certaines y arriver elle ne le faisait jamais remarquer. Et après l'inquiètude qu'elle avait face à lui tout à l'heure il fallait absolument ne serait-ce que pour elle même qu'elle se rattrape en ne se laissant pas impressioner par cette personne et en lui faisant comprendre que personne ne pouvait l'attindre même pas le plus grand et le plus imposant des hommes. Sa mère revint avec un plateau remplis d'une taillière, de trois tasses et de quelques petits gateaux qui faisait déjà baver Hagrid. La jeune brune eu un air de dégout quand elle vit que Hagrid comment à manger tout les gateaux qu'il y avait sur la plateau.

**- ** Bon puisqu'on est tous là commenca Hermione avec un ton autoritaire comme pour montrer que c'était elle qui décider,

Je peux savoir pourquoi vous venez chez moi le **JOUR MÊME** de mon anniversaire, débarquant à minuit en vous présentant en indiquant votre travail qui se trouve soit disant à Poudlard, qui par ailleur n'existe pas.

**- ** J'allais oublier, bon anniversaire Et le géant lui tendis une enveloppe.

Mione pris l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Elle commenca à lire et au fur et à mesure qu'elle passer des lignes sont sourire s'afficher sur sont visage jusqu'à en éclater de rire à la fin. Elle la relut une deuxième fois pour être sûre d'avoir bien compris ce qu'il y avait marquer dedans. Tout sa n'était que du charabia inimaginable. Sa mère et Hagrid la fixer. Quand elle leva sa gueule d'ange elle riait aux éclats ce qui avait le donc d'enerver le géant qui ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Puis elle regarda sa mère qui resta calme. Comme depuis toujours, Hermione n'avait jamais sut lire les pensées de sa mere, c'était quelque chose d'impossible tout le contraire de sa mère qui lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Seulement la jolie brune se render bien compte que sa mère ne partager pas sa joie ni sont rire. Mione se calma doucement. Sa mère la fixer d'un air légèrement énerver. C'est toujours se qui l'avait étonner en sa fille. Elle pouvait être douce, attentive et à l'écoute des autres, comme elle pouvait se comporter comme la pire des garçes avec certaines personnes. Hermione pris une grande respiration et commenca à dire:

**- **C'est une blague c'est sa ?! C'est juste parce que c'est mon anniversaire. Donc pouf vous m'annoncez que j'suis une .. une comment vous dîtes, à oui, une sorcière. OH Halloween c'est pas aujourd'hui faut arrêter un peu

Les deux adultes se regarder mutuellement, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Il est vrai que d'annoncer à quelqu'un n'était pas toujours facile, de plus si la personne prener ceci à la rigolade. Hermione sembler gênée de la remarque qu'elle vener de faire. Pourtant se n'était pas dans son habitude, seulement, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Elle avait l'impression que sont père l'écouter, oui, qu'il lui disait que c'était vrai, que sa surprise c'était sa. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait réellement la calmer. Avoir l'impression que sont père était là, juste à côté. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, Mione remarqua que sa vision devener flou, jusqu'au moment ou elle sentit des larmes couler le long de ces joues. Les jeunes gens l'observer attentivement, attendant une quelconque réponse plus positive de la jeune brunette, ou même un signe de sa part, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Alors c'était sa .. articula t'elle difficilement. La surprise de papa, ou même vous continua t'elle en fixant le géant. Je penser que .. se n'était que dans le livre, que dans sont livre .. celui dans le grenier.

- Huum .. gromella Hagrid, il serait tant d'y aller je crois bien .. Sauf si tu en décides autrement. Rubeus avait dit tout sa en insistant bien sur chaque mot et en regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux.

Elle répondit d'un simple geste positif, prevint sa mère qu'elle aller faire ces bagages et mettre un mot dans la chambre de sa soeur. Quand tout fut prêt, sa mère l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et elle suivit Hagrid en dehors de la maison. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers sont "chez elle". puis elle se sentit flotter dans les airs et s'envoler. Une nouvelle vie commencer pour elle.

_ Voilà la fin de mon premier chapitre. Dîte moi si vous avez aimer, et si vous voulez la suite .. merci. ) _


End file.
